The Road Less Traveled
by Sedure.Maikeru
Summary: A story about living the life you want to live and not how others think you should live it. Two roads diverged in a yellow woods and I took the road less traveled. That made all the difference.
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

The Road Less Traveled

by Sedure Maikeru

Started 2/10/99

Revised 3/17/00

Re-Revised 6/4/13

AN: I usually don't do Author Notes, but I felt that the first chapter deserved one, and will be the only chapter that will have one (maybe?). Now I wrote this story really this long ago. It was an idea that I came up when I thought about the Ranma ½ series. What would happen if Ranma one day realized he was standing still why everyone else was going on with their lives? Would he still continue to live day to day while everyone else is going on with their lives? My other question was what would happen if Ranma went outside Nerima and came to America. Would the craziness follow him? This was a story where I wanted to explore the emotional side to Ranma ½, and throw a little humor in as well. I wasn't going to go all angst, but what if he tried to have a normal life. How would it work out?

In my opinion, Ranma ½ was the Anime that started the boom of fanfiction writers we see today. There were so many stories written about this Anime, so many of those have been lost in time. Back in 1998, there were only a few ways to get your story read; the early version of was one of them. Some joined , created a personal website or put it on the RAAC. I thought about the RAAC the other day and found this story was still archived. I thought I lost it when had its first great purge. I lost a lot of stories during that time that couldn't be retrieved. I was pleasantly surprised that this story survived. It may have never been read, but since I put it on the RAAC I had it archived.

So, I decided to bring this story out of the grave and look it over and hopefully make some improvements on it. We'll see…

I do not take credit for the Ranma 1/2 characters. They are owned and created by the goddess Rumiko Takahashi. The rights go to her and Viz communication. This is my own story and in no way express how Rumiko wanted her story to go. With this at mind, enjoy.

Chapter 1: Decisions

It is a day light any other day, the sun rose out of the east and is currently starting is long descent to the west. For once there is little noise, just the rustling of the wind as it blows through the backyard. A Koi fish jumps out of the pond. He turned his head and smiled. He has always enjoyed looking out at the pond. Sitting in the dojo and looking at the beauty of the scene before him, he just contemplates everything that has happened the last few years. Many things have changed since he and the Nerima gang graduated.

Deciding that she needed time to grow as a person, Akane went to the same college as Nabiki the next year. Ever since the Romeo and Juliet play, Akane had a passion for acting. That passion was only ever matched by her love for the art. Now in her third year of college, Akane has become a very talented actress. Ranma made it to a few of her plays with the rest of the family.

Ranma continued to look out at the yard and wondered when his relationship with Akane changed. There was no doubt it changed as soon as they returned from China. Ranma would be the first to admit that he was not in a good place at the time. He had to go against his code and kill a person to save Akane's life. It was just semantics that Saffron was a god and was able to be reborn. If Saffron wasn't able to regenerate, he would have been gone forever. That was so much to put on a teenager, and then to come home and be rushed into a marriage. That moment was the catalyst of their change in relationship. It took awhile for him to get centered again. While everyone continued to live their lives as nothing changed. He had to endure and come to terms with everything that took place. Eventually after some talking with Kasumi, he was he able to get over it and maybe come out a better person. At least with Kasumi, he didn't have to worry about being charged.

Ranma chuckled; Nabiki was the one person that was maybe the most misunderstood person. He knew what those pictures were used for when Nabiki sold them. It was part of the reason why he didn't mind them being taken. Sure he wished that they weren't sold to nuts jobs like Kuno, but the pictures help put food on the table. Nabiki really didn't get any credit for keeping the family above water. She was the majority bread winner of the family. When they arrived at the Tendo Dojo, they didn't really help with the situation. He wasn't surprised that she has made a huge name for herself. Everybody knew that she would accomplish whatever goal she set before herself. Right after High school, Nabiki was getting offers from major corporations to come work for them. Nabiki knew that she didn't want to start at the bottom. She decided to go to college and get her degree. Now she is at the top of her class. Somehow Nabiki will always find a way to rise to the top.

Ranma sensed the matriarch of the house approaching. "Hello, Kasumi."

"Oh dear," Kasumi said with her usual surprise quietness. "Good afternoon. How are you doing today?"

"Fine, just thinking about how our lives have changed over the past couple of years."

Kasumi looked out at the pond, "They've changed, haven't they" Kasumi looked at Ranma "What's the matter, Ranma?"

Kasumi had a motherly way of knowing when something was wrong with you. Since Akane and Nabiki went away to college. Kasumi had less to do around the house. It was time for her to start her own family. The year after their graduation, Kasumi decided to confront Dr. Tofu. Within the year they were married. Deciding where to live, they, much to the satisfaction of Uncle Tendo, went to live at the Tendo Dojo.

"Ranma?" With concern, Kasumi looked at Ranma to get his attention.

"Oh, huh...yeah, I'm just thinking about the past."

"Yes, you told me. Now what's wrong?"

"Well, Akane's making a name for herself. Nabiki we all knew would be successful. Pop is back home with mother, you're married, but where does this leave me. I'm happy to take over the Tendo Dojo…I don't know Oneechan, I feel that this isn't enough. Kasumi, I want more out of my life." Ranma went to look back out to the pond. Turning back around he looked back up at Kasumi.

Looking up into Kasumi's eyes, you could see tenderness behind them, also some sympathy. Of all of the people who could understand was Kasumi. She spent the majority of her life taking care of her family. Until she found a life of her own, with Dr. Tofu.

He knew that he should stop brooding before depression sets in. Looking up he smiled at Kasumi. "What did you want to tell me anyways?"

"Oh dear, that's right. Lunch will be ready in a few moments. I better get back before it burns." Kasumi looked at Ranma one last time before leaving him to his thoughts. "Will you be alright Ranma?"

"Yes, I'll be o.k, thanks. I'll be there in a moment."

Kasumi bowed and walked back to the kitchen. Watching Kasumi leave he knew what he had to do.

After a great lunch Ranma decided to visit his best friend. He reached Ucchan's and walked inside. Ukyo was in her usual spot behind the grill. She immediately noticed Ranma walking in and motioned for him to take a seat in front of her. He sat down looking at his oldest friend. After the marriage fiasco, Ranma and Ukyo have come to an understanding that they will always be friends. Ukyo decided to give Ranma a break from the pressure of her being his fiancée. Since then the two have become especially close friends. Ranma over the few years knew he would never love Ukyou any other way than a sister. Looking at her bright smile he would hope that one day she found the one person that would appreciate how great of a person she is.

"Hi Ranma-honey, can I make you something?"

"No, that's o.k." Usually Ranma would jump on her offer, but he wanted to talk to her. "Do you have time to talk?"

"For you sugar I'll make the time. Since I don't have any customers," Ukyou motioned around the restaurant. "I guess I can close the shop for a few hours. Just hold on and we can take a walk."

"I don't mean to be a bother Ucchan"

"You're never a bother, Ranchan." giving him a warm smile.

As they left Ucchan's, they decided to take a walk to the park. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining high in the sky. Walking along a path they decided to sit underneath a tree for awhile. From the restaurant the conversation was routine `how are you today?', `how is business.' They usually fall into a routine when they go for walks catching up with any special with their lives since they last were together.

"What's wrong Ranma honey?"

After Akane left, the whole "fiancé" situation was getting out of hand. Needing a way to get out of all of his engagements, Ranma needed to challenge each fiancé. The battles were not pretty, but the outcome was what was the most important. He winced as he thought back to the Shampoo/Cologne match. He still couldn't believe he lived through that one. Kodachi was a little easier, he ran into her here and there. She been seen going around town spouting about her darling Ryoga; whatever it wasn't his problem.

Then there was Ukyo; she saw the torment that he was going through. Ukyou saw the hurt Ranma was going through. She couldn't bear to be part of his problem. With as much pain as it caused her, she stepped back from being his fiancé. Instead she started to be the friend he wanted and needed. It was probably the best decision she made.

"Ranma?"

Breaking his thoughts, "huh, oh…sorry, I seemed to be doing this a lot today."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Ranma just started laughing for no reason.

Ukyo just looked at Ranma; she didn't know what to make of his sudden mood changes. Whatever he wanted to talk to her about, she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like it. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well Ucchan, I've been thinking all day about the past and the future, specifically my future." Trying to gather the words. "Ucchan, I don't know where I want to go. What direction my life should take?"

"Ranma, What are you trying to say?" Ukyou frowned, she didn't like where this conversation was going. Ranma wasn't usually this serious, but for him to act so down trodden was disheartening.

"Well, I'm thinking of leaving Nerima"

"What!? No! Ranma...you can't" she had a complete look of shock on her face.

"Ukyo, please calm down." Ranma said in the calmest voice he could.

"Sorry Ranma, that was just a complete shock to me." Ukyo was hyperventilating, all her dreams were about be shattered. Looking at Ranma she calmed down, for once she saw him very calm and relaxed.

"That's alright. To tell you the truth I was expecting something like that. Now I know you're wondering why. Well the answer is... Everybody's doing something in their life. Akane has her acting. Nabiki will someday be a very successful businesswoman. Kasumi has her new husband and soon a family. You have your business and Shampoo will be a leader of her tribe someday. What do I have? Yes, I know I have the dojo, but that really isn't mine either. I've had every decision in my life chosen for me. From me becoming a martial artist to being engaged to Akane. I never really was able to develop whom Ranma really is. Instead I walk around acting like I don't care, keeping my feelings in. I never really saw the world. I want to experience everything. I really don't know when or if I'll come back."

Ranma looks down not wanting to see Ucchan's face.

"Ranma, W...What a...about Akane? What about..." looking down to the ground, she spoke so quietly Ranma barely heard her. "me?"

Looking over at Ucchan, who started to cry. This was the hardest thing to do. The easiest way would be to stay where it's comfortable. That's the easy way out though. He must leave to find out who he really is on the inside.

"I care about both of you and I'm very sorry Ucchan"

Reaching up to touch her face. She looked up with tears in her eyes. This broke his heart, knowing that he caused her this much pain. "I'm not going to tell Akane, and you will promise not to tell her till she is on her break. She has a lot to deal with and this has nothing to do with her. I know her and she will really take this hard."

"Doesn't that show how much she cares for you." She was grasping for straws, the selfish part of her wanted. No that wasn't correct, needed him to be by her. He was the constant in her life that she could cling to. The person that she loved and was hoping one day would love her back.

"Yes, but when she left for college we had an understanding that are engagement may not last. We gave each other the freedom to live our own lives and grow from it. I may be back though; Akane will be

graduating in one year. I may come back to see her graduate. Then we will see what direction our lives have taken us."

"When do you plan on leaving?" Ukyou was trying to keep her emotions in check. "Ranma?"

" I feel that tomorrow would be best, or I may never get the courage to leave again."

"Oh Ranma..." more to herself "you jackass"

"The only other person I'm telling is Kasumi. She has been like a mother to me. Who knows maybe you can visit me, wherever I settle down."

"What about your parents, shouldn't they know."

"Are you crazy, my mom will get out her Katana and try and force me to commit seppuku and my father will go on about how I'm dishonoring the family. Sorry...I can live without that."

Ranma smiled as he leaned over and gave his Ucchan a hug. Holding her for a very long time. He will miss Ukyo very much. They have grown so much together. If things were different he would have married her. She will always be his best friend though.

"Let's go, I will walk you back to the restaurant." Offering his hand to Ukyo.

Ukyo nodded as she took Ranma's hand. He helped her up. The two start to walk back to the restaurant. The walk back is silent as the two thought about everything and what it would mean in the future. As they approached Ucchan's, Ranma turned to Ukyo and gave her one last hug. She held him tightly not wanting to let him go. They eventually separate as Ranma turned to walk away.

As he walked, he quickly pushed back tears that were starting to swell up. He doesn't turn around, but continued on heading back home.

As Ukyo looked on "I Love you Ranma,...more than you will ever know" she watched Ranma walking away. Getting out her keys to open the door. Ukyo opened the door and was about to walk in. She pause, Ukyo turned to look as Ranma turned the corner. Ukyo walked in to her restaurant and headed to her room, to reflect on where her life will be heading now.

Ranma has been walking for awhile; he finally ended up back at the Tendo Dojo. He looked at the front gate, giving a sigh he opened the gate and walked in.

As he walked into the courtyard he smelled something good coming from the kitchen. His stomach started to rumble. Being preoccupied all day, Ranma didn't realize how hungry he was until now. He decided the best time to tell them will be during dinner. He didn't know why, but he was getting nervous thinking about the telling Kasumi.

Ranma walked into the house and headed towards the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and started to smile. He entered to see Dr. Tofu and Kasumi kissing. He watched for a seconds. The love between the two is almost blinding. He should let them know he is there though. "hmmm" pretending to clear is throat.

They quickly broke apart and turned towards Ranma. Ranma smiled watching the two blush so brightly.

"Oh dear, Hello Ranma," Kasumi was the one blushing the brightest. Completely embarrassed.

"Good evening Ranma," Dr. Tofu tried to cover up his embarrassment.

"Hi Oneechan, What's up Dr. Tofu?" trying not to laugh at the embarrassed couple.

"Will you be joining us tonight for dinner Ranma?"

"Yes, Oneechan, and I have something to tell the two of you"

"Oh my I hope nothing's wrong"

"No...nothing's wrong Kasumi. I will tell you guys at dinner."

"O.k, well dinner is almost ready. Go wash up and the table will be set when you're done"

Ranma nodded and went upstairs to wash and change. He grabbed a towel and some clothes. Thinking how was he going to go through with this. Can he really just leave everyone that he cared so much about, he knew he must do this or he is going to constantly feel like a coward. Ranma headed downstairs and entered the bathroom.

As Ranma sats at the table, he looked over the wonderful array of food that Kasumi prepared. This was what he was going to miss the most. Ranma gave himself a mental swat on in the head. How could he say that? He would miss everyone here, but he had always thought with his stomach, which put him in trouble plenty of times. Ranma looked up to see Kasumi and Dr. Tofu looking at him.

"What?" Ranma says kinda puzzled.

"Weren't you going to be telling us something" Kasumi said with her usual smile.

"Uh, Oh yeah. Sorry, your cooking always distracts me"

"Thank-you" Kasumi said still smiling.

"Well...um...well..."

"What's wrong Ranma" Kasumi starting to get worried now.

Ranma looked at Kasumi and then Dr. Tofu. "Well I plan on leaving Nerima. I don't know how long I will be gone. If I even decide to come back."

"Oh Dear"

"..."

"This wasn't an easy decision, but I wanted more out of my life. I want some direction in it. So I thought about it and I think leaving Nerima would be the best thing for me." Ranma's started to feel uneasy and very sad.

"Where do you plan to go Ranma." Dr. Tofu said with no hint of how he felt.

"I don't know Dr. Tofu, maybe America. I have always wanted to travel there."

"Well Ranma, I know how you feel and we will miss you, but I understand and always remember that you will have a home here, always."

Ranma looked at Dr. Tofu "Thanks, Dr. Tofu"

"Um Ranma" Kasumi was starting to get choked up.

Ranma turned to look at Kasumi. She's started to cry. This broke his heart, she has always been the kindest person to him. Almost like a second mother. She would never judge him. He'll miss Kasumi very much. "Please don't cry Oneechan.".

"* sniff * I can't help it." Looking up "I'm alright, I'm just going to miss you Ranma"

"I'll miss all of you guys, but this is something that I must do." Looking determined.

"When do you plan on leaving"

"Tomorrow morning, Dr. Tofu."

"?!" Both Kasumi and Dr. Tofu looked astonished, they figured that they would have a little longer with Ranma in the house. This was so sudden. Then they realized that he must have been thinking about this for a very long time.

"I figure why wait. It will only make it harder to leave. I saved some money and have enough to get me by for a month or so, till I can find some work anyways."

"Ranma, you have been like a brother to me. You are and will always be a part of this family, no matter what happens." Something just came to Kasumi. "Ummm..Ranma...What does Akane say about this?"

"Well that is another thing. She doesn't know and I want it to stay that way till she's on vacation, anyways. She has enough to worry about. I don't want to be the cause of her having a bad semester. Will you guys promise not to tell her."

Ranma looked at Kasumi and Dr. Tofu, who nodded in agreement.

"It seems like you thought this through. I'll miss treating your injuries Ranma"

Ranma smiled at Dr. Tofu, reminiscing about the many, many, many times he walked into his office with a huge lump on his head or something that may seem broken.

Kasumi interrupted his thoughts, "The food is getting cold, everyone eat."

That was all the encouragement Ranma needed as he started wolfing down the food.

Ranma decided to get up before everyone. He didn't want to have to say goodbye again. He said them last night, which was very hard.

Ranma started to pick up his backpack. He didn't need to pack very much. He was a martial artist, material objects are not a necessity. Deciding to wear his usual Chinese shirt and black pants, Ranma opened the door to his room. Taking one last look back, he shut the door behind him as he headed downstairs. He stopped at Akane's door and touched the duck shape name plate. He slowly started to open the door, but quickly took his hand off the doorknob. He stopped himself, quickly he turned and headed downstairs.

Ranma looked around, letting the flood of memories come into him. Taking a deep breath, Ranma concentrated on the good memories. He looked around one last time and headed toward the front door.

"Hmmm. Uncle Tendo must have had too much sake at mom and pops last night. He's usually up at this time."

Ranma walked to the front door, he noticed an envelope with his name on it. He opened it up and took out the letter. Looking inside the envelope he noticed the money. Opening up the letter Ranma started to read:

Dear Ranma,

Having you and your father in our lives was the best thing that

Happened to this family. I want to say that I Love you and will

Welcome you back. I took the liberty of canceling your classes.

"Oh yeah I forgot about my students" he continued reading.

I know that this isn't much, and we would give more. Here is

10,000 yen. I hope that this will help. Be safe on your trip and

we hope that you will find what you are looking for. Take care

of yourself and keep in touch.

With Love

Kasumi

Ranma sighed, he folded up the letter and placed it back in the envelope. Putting the envelope in his bag, Ranma walked out the door. He walked into the courtyard looking out at the pond one last time. Almost hearing the sparring he used to do with his father every morning followed by the usual *splash*.

It took some time, but he had grown to accept his curse for now. Over the years he had grown accustom to his curse. Of course that will not stop him from trying to find a cure.

Looking out to the sky. The sun was about to rise, walking by the pond a fish jumped out of the water. Ranma turned his head to look and smile. He knew that today was going to be a good day. He turned and headed through the front gate and onto the street.

As he stood in the street he looked around. The sun has fully risen now. Choosing a direction he headed down the street. To where, he didn't know. For once he didn't know where his life was heading. Getting really excited, Ranma leapt on to the nearest rooftop and ran in a direction out of Nerima and into the unknown. No, not the end, but a new beginning in his life.


	2. Chapter 2: Honesty

The Road Less Traveled

By Sedure Maikeru

edit: 3/17/00

re-edit: 6/12/2013

AN: I know I said that I wouldn't do another AN. I thought I would write a little bit about each chapter and what I thought when I wrote it. This was my aftermath chapter of Ranma leaving. I wanted to pay homage to some of the Ranma characters and bring in some humor as well. I leave it up to you if it worked. I tried to fix all the tense issues, I may have missed some here and there. I don't like to call out reviewers, because you can read the reviews yourself if you want. I will give thanks to Richard Ryley and Janissa for your reviews and for everyone who has followed so far. Thanks for reading.

I do not take credit for the Ranma 1/2 characters. They are owned and created by the goddess Rumiko Takahashi. The rights go to her and Viz communication. This is my own story and in no way express how Rumiko wanted her story to go. With this at mind, enjoy.

!T.R.L.T!

Chapter 2: Honesty

Looking out the window at the passing landscape, she wondered how he was going to react to her news. The semester had not been easy and with it being spring break, she thought it would be best to go home and tell him before he found out from someone else. At least Nabiki decided to come along for encouragement.

"Nabiki?" Akane was still looking out the window.

"Yes...?" Nabiki raised an eyebrow. Her sister was nervous and should be. Ranma was a great guy, Nabiki even knew this. Sure they may not have been compatible, but she wasn't blind. Ranma had the qualities that most woman would fight for. Chuckling a little at the comment, he literally had woman fighting over him. Akane, won at the end. She was just too blind to see it. It took some time, but Akane realized how badly she treated her fiancé. Eventually, Akane apologized to Ranma over how she had acted toward him. Ranma being is normal self, accepted her apology without any further comment. Looking at it now though, she knew how much Akane had hurt him. That was more than likely the reason why their relationship was never the same.

"When do you think I should tell him?"

"I don't know, Akane. There's so much history between you two. He will be hurt you know, but I think when he finds out that you're happy... he'll be happy for you as well."

Akane just stared at her sister. This wasn't making it easier for her. "Yes, I know, that's why this is so damn hard for me."

_ding da ding_

_Next stop Nerima. Please be sure to take all belongings with you. We hope your trip was enjoyable. Thank-you for riding with us today and please come back again._

_ding da ding_

"I wonder if I should tell him now and use the rest of the vacation to help him get over it or wait till the end and hope for the best." Akane looked back out at the familiar landscape passing by.

Nabiki set her paper down next to her, "If you want my opinion, I think you should tell him as quickly as possible"

"Yeah I think your right." Akane looked back at her sister with a slight nod.

The train pulled into the station, as Akane and Nabiki started to get their baggage together. What was nice about going home for a week was that they didn't have to pack very much.

They decided to walk home instead of taking the bus. The house wasn't that far from the station and it gave Akane the chance to collect her thoughts before she had to face Ranma.

"Are we nervous?" Nabiki said with a slight grin.

"Yes, a little." Looking down at her hands, she was surprised to find them shaking quite noticeably. "I'll be fine though."

Akane felt at ease when her sister gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. "I know you'll be, don't worry, everything will turn out alright in the end."

They approached the Tendo household, Akane looked up at the front gate. Hesitantly, she walked through with Nabiki following behind her. Entering the Tendo compound, Akane immediately knew something was off. Looking around, it was as if the aura of the household changed. It wasn't as friendly as it had been. Somehow the household seemed emptier. The silence sent a chill down her spine.

"Do you sense something's wrong Nabiki" Looking around the courtyard.

"You get that feeling too." Nabiki was a little hesitant herself. She may have not been a martial artist, but she knew something was not right.

Akane nodded as they walked into the house. Putting their bags down, they heard noises coming from the kitchen. They looked at each other and headed towards the kitchen. To their relief they saw Kasumi at the sink washing dishes.

"Oneechan!" they both cried out at the same time.

"Aiyee" Kasumi screamed, throwing the dishes up in the air.

Akane quickly caught the dishes before they could hit the ground. Nabiki immediately ran over to hug her sister. Akane trying to balance the dishes in her hands and arms put the dishes on the counter and joined in on the group hug.

"How're my sisters doing?" Kasumi looked at her two sisters. She was so proud of them. They have grown into beautiful and intelligent young woman. She wished her mother was still alive to see them now.

"Good, still getting offers from companies, of course I refuse, want to finish my schooling first. Then I will consider their offers."

"Oh that's wonderful Nabiki. What about you Akane?"

"I've been starring in a few plays around at school and in town. One of my professors may even get ome into an actual Hollywood studio film. Nothing special, just an extra, but this could be huge for me." Akane looked on very proudly.

"Oh, I'm so proud of the both of you. You both have made father proud as well." Kasumi gave her sisters a very warm smile. Even if they are her sisters, she felt like they were her daughters in a way. She practically raised them herself after mother died.

"Speaking of Daddy, where is he?" as Nabiki looked around.

"Oh he always goes over to the Saotome's."

"uh Kasumi?" looking nervous.

"Yes Akane"

"Where's Ranma?" Looking around, hoping to see him somewhere.

"Oh dear..." Kasumi expression immediately changed. She forgot that only a few people knew Ranma left.

"What is it Oneechan?" Akane, started to get a bad feeling.

"Well, huh Akane?"

"Yes?" Akane, started to get annoyed now.

"Oh dear...Ranma has left." Finally saying what she wanted to get out.

"Oh is that it, when will he be back." She let a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"No Akane, Ranma has left Nerima for good." Her eyes started watering up, knowing that this would break Akane's heart.

"WHAT?!" Akane and Nabiki yelled at the same time, both with the same shocked look.

"How? Why? Where?" Tears started to fill up in Akane's eyes.

Nabiki looked surprised by Akane's reaction. She thought that would be the best thing to have happened. Unless...

"Well the where, I don't know. He was mentioning something about the U.S. Why, well, I think I can understand. You see his whole life, Ranma has had his life made up for him. To him taking over the

Anything Goes School. To being engaged with you, but in all that time Ranma has never really been able to develop his own person. Just the shallow, egotistical person that he acts around us, but when you left he changed as a person and has grown. Something you do not see because when you come back from school he puts up that mask again. I think he wants to find out who he really is, in here" Kasumi pointed toward her heart.

"He'll be back soon, won't he?" Akane said with a pleading look.

"I'm sorry Akane, Ranma said he might never come back to Nerima again." Kasumi had an apologetic look on her face.

"NO!...Why didn't he tell me" Akane was about to break down.

"Well he said he wanted to save you the grief and not ruin the semester for you. I guess that it's too late for that."

Calming down a little, "I'll be fine. * sniff * When did he leave?" Akane looked up trying to keep herself from breaking down.

Kasumi looked up at the ceiling thinking. "About a week ago. Yes a week ago."

Akane nodded, "I'm sorry Kasumi. I need to be alone for awhile." Akane turned around and ran upstairs to her room.

Akane entered her room and broke down. She closed the door and slid down against it. She was hugging her knees, crying to herself.

"I'm sorry Ranma. * sniff * Only now do I realize how much I really do care for you. I wish that we could have done things more differently."

Akane stood up and walked to her bed. She lied down and pushed her head into the pillow. Turning her head to the side and she gazed at the wall. She wasn't looking at anything particular. She wondered why she realized her feeling new when it was too late.

!T.R.L.T!

Sitting downstairs at the table, Kasumi drank her tea with Nabiki, discussing what had just happened.

"So, Akane was going to break off the engagement with Ranma huh." Taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes, oneechan. Akane has been seeing somebody this semester, a very nice young man. Akane felt that it was like cheating, so she was going to tell Ranma about him." Taking the time to relish in her tea. Nabiki as a college student, didn't get very many luxuries.

"Except now, Ranma left and Akane doesn't know how she really feels now." Kasumi looked past Nabiki into the courtyard.

Nabiki nodded as they continued to sip their tea. They both were thinking about their sister who was at a crossroad in her life right now. Kasumi broke the silence. "What do you think Nabiki?"

"I don't know, oneechan. I have a feeling though that are little sister may try to do something stupid."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi looked at Nabiki for a moment before her comprehension set in.

Nabiki smirked, "knowing our little sister. She may try to run off and go look for Ranma."

Kasumi nodded, "Yes, she is crazy enough to do something like that, huh." Both sisters finished their tea, before wishing each other a good night.

!T.R.L.T!

The bed in a certain room was currently empty. The curtains were blowing lightly from the open window. Out the window there was a figure running down the street.

!T.R.L.T!

Ukyo was clearing off a table. Ucchans was closed for the night, having just finished her last customer. It was a good night, a steady stream of customers came in, without it being overly busy. Someone ran by that looked familiar.

"That looked like..."

Ukyo quickly sat the dishes down and ran out the door. "Akane!" Ukyo yelled at the top of her lungs.

Akane stopped and turned around. She didn't know whether she should had stopped or continued on. Akane sighed and ran back toward Ukyo.

"Uh, Hi Ukyo. How are you today?" Trying not to sound impatient.

"Fine thanks. Akane, where are you heading in such a hurry?" With a puzzled look on her face.

Akane grimaced, this was so hard for her. She was seeing somebody at school, but now all she wanted was to find Ranma and bring him back. She'd been such a fool. How come she never told him how she felt. God, she was so confused right now. "Well...I don't know where I'm going" Akane was looking down, trying not to cry.

"What's wrong Akane?"

Akane looked up with tears swelling in her eyes. She couldn't hold back anymore. Akane lunged to Ukyo, crying on her shoulder, letting everything out.

Ukyo held Akane, having an idea of what this was about now. "I'm sorry Akane."

Akane pulled away and stopped herself from crying. Wiping the tears away with her sleeve. "I can't believe he's gone, Ukyo."

"I know sugah, I wish he would come back too. I miss that Jackass." Ukyo said trying to bring a smile to Akane's face.

"Where do you think he went?" Akane looked up at the sky, trying to not to cry again.

Shrugging her shoulders, "Don't know. He mentioned the U.S, but your guess is as good as mine. You know for sure that he went to China to try and find a cure for his curse. After that who knows." Ukyo snapped her fingers, "I know, let's go inside and talk, I was closing up anyways."

Akane nodded as they walked into the restaurant. She looked around; at least some things haven't changed.

"Go sit down at the bar and I'll fix us some food." Pointing to a stool.

Akane took a seat in front of the Okonomiyaki bar. "So, What have you been up to Ukyo" trying to strike up a conversation.

"Oh, Nothing. Business has been picking up. Hopefully I will save enough money to open a second shop. What about you sugah?"

"Well, a teacher has some contacts in Hollywood and was able to get me a small role in a major motion film. Hopefully that will get me into the Japanese film market." Akane, knew that this would be a huge break for her. Her teacher sent out an audition tape, along with her doing some martial arts. Even though she would have to take some time out of school to do the project. Her professor told her she could earn credit for the work.

"When would this start?" Starting the grill, Ukyo expertly prepared one of her signature dishes. Nobody around could say they could handle a grill better than Ukyo. She spent her entire life mastering her culinary art.

"At the end of the summer." Watching Ukyo cook her famous Okonomiyaki.

"You should go for it." Ukyo, handed Akane a plate.

Akane looked down at the plate and started eating away. "This is great Ukyo!" Not realizing how hungry she really was. Looking up from the plate, Akane gave a big sigh. She knew that Ukyo was her biggest rival to Ranma's affection. It was hard to express her feelings, even if they were on good terms. "Ukyo, I feel so confused."

"Why?" Looking up from her plate she fixed for herself.

"Well, I should tell you that I'm dating somebody back at school." Almost looking ashamed.

Ukyo almost choked on her food. "What?!"

"Well that is why I came down during the break. I was going to tell Ranma about him." Feeling almost more ashamed now.

Trying to calm down her anger, Ukyo didn't know what to say. The last few years, she had taken a backseat to Akane. All that time for nothing. She could have been happy with Ranma, instead she is left alone because of this girl. Ukyo wanted more than anything just to punch her at moment. Closing her eyes, Ukyo took deep breaths. It wasn't really Akane's fault. You couldn't help with the person you fall for, it just irritated her that this couldn't have happened a few years ago. "It's okay Akane, people do grow apart."

"That's just it Ukyo, I thought for sure this is what I wanted. Now, I just don't know. I really do care about Ranma." Looking at her plate again.

"Well tell me about this guy who replaced Ranma-honey"

"Well, he is an overseas student. He comes from Southern California. He is white, brown hair, and the greatest green eyes." Akane stared at the wall thinking about him.

"Sound dreamy, does this American have a name?"

Snapping Akane out of her thoughts. "huh, yeah his name is Christopher."

"Hmph...I bet he is not as cute as Ranma-honey"

"Well your..." Akane stopped as she realized what Ukyo was trying to do.

Ukyo smirked at Akane, `got you.' She thought to herself.

!T.R.L.T!

The rest of the night went as normal as possible. They started talking about their lives and where they wanted to be. Not realizing how late it was, the two former rivals decided to call it a night. Ukyo walked Akane out of the restaurant.

"Thank You Ucchan, for your hospitality." Giving Ukyo a bow.

"You're welcome, Akane." Giving a bow back.

Akane and Ukyo hugged each other getting rid of that last bit of resentment they had for one another. They broke away and Akane headed back home. Ukyo looked on, wondering what her friend would do. Ukyo went into the restaurant and closed the door. Heading upstairs she turned off the lights to get some rest. Tomorrow would be a busy day and she needed all the rest she could get.

Akane took the long way home; she had a lot to think about. Not only does she have the Christopher/Ranma situation. She also had to deal with the decision if she wanted to go to the states. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, but she was also afraid to go out on her own. Christopher mentioned that he had a twin sister. May be he would come with her. Akane shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had all week with her family, she would enjoy the time with them and deal with all of her problems when she went back to school.

Akane reached her home and walked in. To her relief, everyone was asleep. She carefully walked up to the stairs and entered her room. Changing into sleep wear and Akane went under her covers and fell asleep.

As she slept, she dreamed of her and Christopher walking along the beach, as the sun set. Christopher suddenly turned into Ranma. Akane smiled as they were walking down the beach holding hands. The sky darkened, the stars twinkled in the night sky. Ranma turned to Akane. He tenderly caressed her face reaching down and kissing her lips. The kiss was sweet and tender, in the night sky. Shooting stars were burning up in Earth's atmosphere. He brought Akane down into the sand as they started to bring their passion to the fullest. Akane in her bed, snuggled up tighter in her blankets as she let out a gasp. She then smiled even wider, as she drifted off further into her dream sleeping happily in her bed.

!T.R.L.T!

Akane was packing her clothes, reflecting on how the rest of the week flew by. As she finished packing, she looked at the clock. "Whew, I still have time to rest." Lying down on the bed she reflected on the next day after she arrived in town.

!T.R.L.T!

Akane woke up, feeling refreshed and actually not so sad anymore. She walked downstairs to see father looking at her and then he started to cry. He ran over to Akane blabbering about how his soon to be son-in-law left. That it was a black day for the Tendo household. After awhile it started sound all jumbled together and she couldn't understand a word he was saying. Until she heard, "you must go and bring him back."

"What?!" Akane looked at her father in shock.

"It is your duty as his fiancé to bring him back." Trying to sound very authoritative.

"No Way!" Akane yelled at her father.

"Oh Kasumi...she yelled at me" turning and crying in Kasumi's arms.

"Now, now father, she didn't mean to yell at you." Trying to comfort her father. Out of the three daughters, Kasumi was the one who knew how to handle him the best.

"Quit overreacting, I think I know what Ranma is going through." Thinking to herself, `I know he will be back, I'm sure of it.'

Soun was still crying, not because Akane yelled at him, but because his daughters had grown up and it was hard for him to accept it.

"Honestly daddy." Nabiki sat down at the table and started to eat breakfast.

Soun stopped crying as the rest of the family sat in their usual spots. They quickly started to eat their breakfast.

"Where's Dr. Tofu, Kasumi." Akane looked around for him.

"Is he a little too worn out." Nabiki said with an evil grin on her face.

"Nabiki?!" Kasumi started to blush a deep red. "No, he went to his office. He opens up the office very early."

Kasumi changed the subject as the girls started to talk about a different subject. Soun looked at his three daughters, busily talking away. He started to have a huge smile on his face. Happy that his family was together again. If only for a short time, he will cherish these times together because they are starting to get fewer and far between, till one day they would all be having their own family. Yes, he would cherish these moments, in his eyes though they would forever be the Tendo family.

!T.R.L.T!

Turning to look at the clock, she still had a few minutes till she had to go downstairs. It wouldn't take very long to get to the station. She was going to miss everyone, at least they were all able to get together for one night.

!T.R.L.T!

"Ahhhhh, Saotome, good to see you" Soun reached out to shake is best friends hand.

"Good to see you Tendo."

"Good afternoon, Nodoka." Bowing to Nodoka

"Good afternoon, Tendo-san" Nodoka returned the bow to Soun.

Akane came downstairs, "Hello Uncle Saotome. Hi, Auntie Saotome."

"Hi Akane."

"Hi Akane dear. How are you doing?" Nodoka walked over to Akane.

"As good as can be Auntie." Still slightly depressed over Ranma.

"That is good." Nodoka smiled gently and touched Akane cheek.

Akane looked up and smiled at Nodoka. "I have a surprise, I'll be cooking dinner tonight."

All of a sudden, Genma had a shocked look on his face. He quickly took Soun to the side. "What are you trying to do Tendo, kill me and my wife off for the boy leaving."

"What was I suppose to do, Saotome? She wanted to cook dinner and since she's leaving in a couple of days and feeling very down I didn't want to disappoint her." Trying to convince Genma.

"How about if I help you Akane dear?" Nodoka said trying to sound as sincere as possible.

Genma and Soun looked over from where they were whispering in the corner, they would swear a huge brilliant light was shining down on Nodoka, she became an angel in their eyes. Nodoka started sparkling, her eyes twinkling like her eyes were made of diamonds. They almost wept with joy.

"No, that's okay, I want to cook this all by myself. I have this great recipe I want to try out." Akane looked at her family, with a great big smile.

Genma and Soun hopes sunk. Akane became death incarnate itself. They could have sworn she was dressed up in a black hooded robe with a sickle in her hands. Again they almost started weeping

Akane smiled as she went into the kitchen, she came out. "I have to go to the market. I'll be back later." She grabbed her purse and left the house whistling a tune.

As soon as she left, Genma and Nodoka stared at Soun, who just shook his hands in front of him. "It's not my fault, honestly.

!T.R.L.T!

The rest of the day Soun and Genma were playing Shogi, while Nodoka and Kasumi were talking about various subjects. Nabiki having missed out on the gossip in Nerima was out with her friends and would be a little late to dinner.

Akane on the other hand was busy in the kitchen making a whole lot of noise and trying to prepare her family a nice dinner. "Finally done, wow this looks great." Akane stared at the meal which in her eye look like something a gourmet chef cooked. "Dinner's ready!" Yelling out of the kitchen into the house.

Everyone gulped as they all looked at one other. They slowly stood up and walked to the dinner table. Somewhere in the background the funeral march was being played. They looked as if they were walking to their execution, as they all knew, may very well been true.

"O.k everybody. Eat up." Akane motioned to the food, with a huge smile on her face.

They all sat at the table and stared at the stuff that was supposed to pass as food.

"Doesn't it look good" Akane was staring at everyone, wondering why they weren't digging in. "Well, aren't you going to eat." With a little bit of anger added to her voice.

Hesitantly they put some food on their plates. Looking at one another, simultaneously they took a spoonful of Akane's cooking in their mouths.

They all opened their eyes extremely wide as the spooned was still in their mouths. One by one they started to turn a pale green, which turned to a darker green every second. Genma, Soun, Nodoka, and Kasumi quickly rushed up and head toward the bathroom, trying to be the first to reach it. Unfortunately they all arrived at the same time and became stuck in the bathroom door.

Akane just blinked at what just happened. "I don't think I forgot anything?" Taking a piece in her mouth. "Bleah, What did I forget this time?"

Nabiki entered the house to hear the chaos coming from the bathroom. She noticed a faint, but unmistakable smell. "Looks like I came just in time to miss Akane's cooking."

As she said this Dr. Tofu came in. "What is going on Nabiki?"

"Well it looks like Akane's cooking has taken yet more victims." Pointing to the bathroom.

"Oh!" As Dr. Tofu, ran with his bag to treat the poisoned. Relieved that he had a late appointment today.

"Just like the old days." Nabiki headed upstairs whistling to herself.

!T.R.L.T!

Akane took her bags downstairs. Coming down Kasumi and her father were waiting for her. Nabiki was waiting impatiently tapping her watch. "Come on Akane, we're running late."

Akane quickly dropped her bags to give Kasumi a hug. "Take care Akane, have a good trip back."

"You to oneechan." Akane tried to keep herself from crying. Too bad her father didn't have the same will power. Akane approached her father, who seemed to be in tears.

"Now, Now Daddy, you said that you wouldn't cry." Nabiki said trying to get out of the house before they missed their train.

"Yes, Yes. I know." As he gave his two daughters a big hug. "I'm sorry, Genma and Nodoka were going to come, but they still haven't recovered from their illness.

Akane grimaced, "tell them that I'm sorry."

"Don't give it a second thought, Akane." Kasumi said smiling trying to keep everything cheerful.

"O.k bye father, bye Oneechan"

"Bye daddy, bye oneechan."

The two sisters quickly ran out the front gate trying to make their train. "If you didn't take your time we wouldn't have to be running now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get there." As they kept on running.

They arrived at the train station just in time. The train was about to pull out of the station while they were taking their seats.

_Ding da Ding_

_Thank-you for riding with us today. Nonstop to Kyoto. Our ride will approximately take an hour and a half. Thank you and enjoy your ride_

_Ding da Ding_

"Well Akane, What are you doing to do now?" Nabiki said giving Akane a stern look.

"What do you mean Nabiki?" looking puzzled.

"With your boy problem of 'course" Giving Akane a grin.

"Well to tell you the truth, I came here to tell Ranma about Christopher, but I still have feelings for Ranma. That's not fair for Christopher. I'm going to go to the states and have a break from Christopher while I'm gone. And if we get back together when I get back then so be it." Looking out the window now.

"What?!"

"Well, now that Ranma is gone, I realized how I really feel about him. I can understand now why he left. That's why I'm going to the states myself and do that role." Not wanting to look at her sister.

"That's Great Akane! Even though I will miss very much...Wow, you're going to be gone for a long time."

"Yeah I know, but his will be a great learning experience. Who knows, maybe when I get back, Ranma will be back too." Still looking out the window.

"You never know" Nabiki started to pull out her paper to look at today's numbers.

"Yeah, you never know." Akane continued to look out the window. She came to Nerima so sure she knew what she wanted. Now she was doing something completely different. Akane realized that with Ranma leaving, this brought out something in her.

Watching the landscape pass by, Akane knew now that she had to follow her heart. Only the heart knew what was truly honest, in yourself.

End of Chapter 2

!T.R.L.T!

Post AN: For those of you who followed Angel of Death, I'm not discontinuing it, but I'm going to be doing a major rewrite. I had so many ideas about the story and where to go with it I kind of wrote myself in the corner. I wasn't happy with how the story was turning out. I loved writing chapter 1 and 2, but after that the story was going downhill. What I have planned is a Major crossover. I have plans for Ranma/Hellsing/Harry Potter. Nothing is written down yet at this moment I'm going still going over stuff in my head.


End file.
